Latex paint and coating compositions are commonly used for providing protective or decorative coatings to walls or other surfaces. Latex paint compositions usually comprise water, a dispersed polymeric binder, and one or more pigments. The binder may be selected from various known polymeric binders such as vinyl, acrylic or urethane polymers.
Various odors are associated with latex paints. These odors may arise from components of the paint composition, such as buffers, solvents, biocides, thickening agents, or crosslinking agents. In some cases, during manufacture of a paint, some of the binder may decompose forming by-products such as acetates, short chain aldehydes, ketones, and fatty acids. Any of these components or other components can cause the paint to have an undesirable odor.
Latex paints are often used to paint interior surfaces, such as walls of residential and commercial buildings. Unpleasant odors, including but not limited to various cooking odors, cigarette smoke, pet odors, or mold or mildew odors etc. are often present in various environments. Generally, such odors are reduced by using agents such as air fresheners, scented candles, air purifiers, ionizers, ozonizers, and electrostatic filters, or other known agents or apparatus known to remove unpleasant odors from the air. However, these means for reducing or masking odors work only temporarily, need to be monitored or maintained, are not always available, and may have harmful or dangerous side effects. Thus, a continuous, passive, and unobtrusive means for reducing odors would be helpful.